


Warmth

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, sex makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian feels sorry for himself after catching a cold, Cullen makes him feel better. Fluff with a bit of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted for sick Dorian and Cullen finding his sneezes and snuffles funny/cute. It kind of ran away with me and now I have over 3000 words of fluff and a little bit of smut (Bottom!Cullen because I love it and I rarely see it)... 
> 
> Also I suck at titles, I was going to call it "The Kind Of Warmth You Can't Get From Fires" but that was silly long xD
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Enjoy!

The Frostback Mountains were nothing like Tevinter. A fairly obvious statement when framed like that. Tevinter was hot, sometimes unbearably so, and snow was something you saw in books, while here in the mountains everything seemed to be made of ice and snow. And therein lay the problem, as far as Dorian saw it.

 

No matter where they went, forests to deserts, they always ended up having to trudge through snow to get back to Skyhold. The damned stuff never melted, too high up apparently. It made it next to impossible to dress for, and Dorian’s clothes were still very much from Tevinter.

 

“If you insist on wearing clothes that expose half of you then you can’t be surprised when you get a cold.” Cullen said, in that infuriating matter-of-fact way he did when he was completely right. Dorian tried to glare, but he was interrupted by a violent sneeze and slouched back in his chair with a noise of disgust. This wasn’t how he imagined their reunion after nearly a week of not seeing each other. For one thing they were both wearing too many clothes, impractical or not.

 

“I need my shoulder free for movement.” He feebly attempted to argue, even as he dug in his pocket for a handkerchief. “You wouldn’t understand. You just run into things with a bit of metal strapped to your arm and hope for the best. No finesse at all.” He knew that wasn’t true, he’d seen Cullen practice with a blade; the man had skills that Dorian couldn’t hope to learn. But today he felt like being petty.

 

“You could at least try and wear robes that keep you warm. Solas and the Inquisitor manage it after all!” Cullen gave him a look that could only be described as ‘long-suffering’ as he leaned against the bookcase in Dorian’s alcove of the library. He wasn’t nearly as sympathetic as Dorian wanted him to be, and he pouted as he sneezed again.

 

“I’d rather die of the plague than dress in anything Solas wears.” He said sulkily, before he was overcome with a coughing fit. “Though I might have the plague right now.”

 

The look he gave Cullen must have done something to melt the Commander’s cold heart, because he laughed and offered a hand. “Come on; let’s get you somewhere warm, the library is hardly good for you right now.”

 

Through his sniffles, Dorian took the hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. He made sure to stumble into Cullen first, pressing his too-warm face against the cold metal of the other man’s breastplate. They walked, and Dorian was sure they’d be heading to Cullen’s room, but to his surprise he was being led elsewhere, to the seldom used guest wing of Skyhold.

 

“Why are we here?” He asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

 

Cullen gave him a patient smile. “I said get you somewhere _warm._ And as much as we might like the view from my bed, it’s hardly the best place for you right now. So I asked Josephine if we could borrow an empty room.”

 

Well that made sense, and Dorian managed a smile before coughing again. Maker he really did feel awful. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been sick, or at least sick that wasn’t from his own tendency to overindulge in alcohol. At least now he could ill in private. In an unoccupied room that reminded him of the Inquisitor’s room. Dorian approved greatly, no holes in the ceiling, only one door instead of three, it was already perfect. The warm fire and luxurious looking bed were just very good additions.

 

“You planned this didn’t you?” Dorian said, and Cullen looked sheepish.

 

“It was Leliana’s idea actually.” He admitted. “She knew you weren’t feeling well and whichever visiting noble was in here before us left yesterday. So it’s ours until you feel better.” Cullen guided Dorian to the bed, sitting him down carefully before moving onto his knees in front of him. He ignored the sudden smirk that spread across the mage’s face, but laughed a little as the smirk was interrupted by a sneeze.

 

“Don’t get any ideas.” Cullen said. “I’m just helping you with your boots.” Easier said than done, and soon enough Dorian had to help, letting him claw back some smug.

 

“Are we going to strip naked and conserve body heat?” Dorian asked, trying to sound innocent but failing miserably. He knew what the answer would be, but that didn’t stop him shedding a few layers now he wasn’t shivering.

 

“You haven’t got hypothermia Dorian.” Cullen shot back, but he did stand up to remove his armour and coat, the room was already warm enough.

 

Dorian lay back against the pillows, the softness reminded him of home, the touches of luxury he hadn’t had in so long. He didn’t exactly miss them, but it was nice to be reminded what a good bed felt like now and again. But if doing that meant he had to give up who he shared a bed with, he’d rather sleep in a barn for the rest of his days. Though the barn was already occupied with Blackwall, so he and Cullen would have to stay in that room without a ceiling...

 

Maker, he felt a little delirious, and his trailing thoughts were certainly a sure sign that he wasn’t in his right mind. Now he was in the warm he felt too hot, and he tugged at his clothes some more, stripping down to only a pair of breeches.

 

Cullen sat beside him, running a cool hand over his forehead with a concerned expression on his face. “Get some rest; I’ll get you some water...” He tried to get up, but Dorian clung to his arm with surprising strength.

 

“Just stay with me.” Dorian mumbled, pulling Cullen down so he was lying on his side with the other man behind him. This was nice, and Dorian cursed his cold for ruining what would have been a rather lovely moment as he coughed again.

 

“Alright. Until you’re asleep.” Cullen tried not to look at the reports sat on the desk in the corner, and just stroked Dorian’s hair until the ragged breathing evened out into soft snores. Only then did he untangle himself and try to get some work done.

 

*

 

Dorian slept for several hours, coughing occasionally but always settling again. Cullen scribbled reports by candlelight, looking up occasionally as the other man’s sleeping form distracted him from troop movements and scout reports. It was peaceful, the quiet only broken only by Dorian’s snuffles from the bed, the fire crackling, the sound of the quill against paper. So much time alone without any interruptions made Cullen think of the future. When everything was over, could this be their life? It was a naive thought perhaps. He had no idea whether Dorian would even stay once it was all over.

 

Cullen was pulled from his thoughts as Dorian stirred with a coughing fit, one hand blindly feeling for the bedside table to reach the cup of water Cullen had left there for him. Cullen was at his side in moments, handing him the cup with a gentle smile.

 

“Ugh.” Was all Dorian could manage as a thank you, but he curled into Cullen’s thigh a little. “Why am I not better yet? Isn’t there some potion or poultice for this?”

 

Cullen laughed as Dorian sneezed again, it was an adorably dainty sneeze, never mind that he’d seen this man throw a fireball into a group of Venatori before.“You can’t cure the common cold.” He said, once again in that matter-of-fact way that just made Dorian want to be stubborn.

 

“I invented time magic. I could certainly try.”

 

“Or you could just wear proper clothes.”

 

“This again?” Dorian huffed. “I don’t want to wear Ferelden clothes. It’s all heavy wool and fur pelts and I hate it.”

 

“I thought you liked my fur?” Cullen tried to keep the amused smile off his face.

 

“I like it on _you._ And only you for that matter... And actually I rather like it off you too.” Dorian smiled as he rolled over properly, handing his empty cup to Cullen. “So I still feel like my head is full of cotton, but I think if I sleep any more I’ll end up stuck in the Fade, are you doing to read to me?”

 

Cullen rolled his eyes. “No, but I did have an idea.” He nodded towards the corner of the room. There was a screen, and beside it a copper bathtub, though Dorian’s eyes narrowed even as he felt a jolt of excitement at the prospect.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Commander Cullen?” He asked, smiling as Cullen spluttered.

 

“What? I bathe!” Cullen protested.

 

“You’d barely remember to eat or sleep if I wasn’t around to force you.” Dorian pointed out smugly. “Oh my dear Amatus, what would you do without me?” Cullen responded with a ‘hmph’, leaving the room to send for hot water, and Dorian was delighted to see the tips of his ears were red as he left. He did so like to tease him.

 

Dorian went to sit behind the screen, pleased to find a mirror and a shaving kit. After so long away and feeling so dreadful when he’d returned, he’d slipped in his usual grooming routine. He could hear the door open and close as the tub was filled, but he was concentrating too hard to really notice. Shaving was a delicate procedure, especially when there was a pointed risk of sneezing or coughing at the worst possible moment.

 

By the time he was done, Cullen had locked the door again, and the bath was full of steaming water. He looked surprised by Dorian’s clean shaven appearance, moustache carefully trimmed again. “You didn’t have to do that, I could have helped you.”

 

“You could do with doing it yourself, or you’ll be rivalling Blackwall soon.” Dorian said affectionately. He liked Cullen’s stubble, he’d come to enjoy the scratch against his face and other, slightly more intimate, parts of himself. Speaking of intimate parts... “Are you going to join me?” He changed the subject happily; keen to get into the water. He could already feel some of the fog in his brain lifting just from being near the heat.

 

“I uh... I suppose I could?” Cullen looked a little taken aback, and Dorian laughed as he stripped off the last of his clothes.

 

“Yes, I suppose you could too.” Dorian stood there expectantly as Cullen got the hint and rushed to strip off too, almost tripping over his own breeches in the process. Dorian might be ill, but it had been days since he’d been alone in a room with the Commander, and not to mention there was a full bathtub right there, with a soft bed merely feet away. He was determined to indulge just a little. It was jus too bad the seduction wasn’t quite up to his usual standard as he coughed again.

 

Cullen got into the tub first, letting Dorian sit between his legs and lean back into him. “I could definitely get used to this.” Dorian said with a contented sigh. “There are Magisters in Tevinter would do a lot of blood magic to have what I have right now. Minus all the phlegm though.”

 

Cullen chuckled, and for a time neither of them said much, Dorian enjoyed being able to breathe through his nose while Cullen meticulously and very gently ran a soapy washcloth over his skin. It had been a long time since he’d last felt so pampered, and he was almost entirely unaware of the soft little sighs he kept making, at least until Cullen’s hands wandered further down.

 

Dorian hummed his approval as the Commander’s fingers brushed against him, and he rolled his hips gently into the touch. Cullen was being cautious, he could tell, but Dorian was not made of glass and it would take more than a cold to stop him taking full advantage of their situation. To illustrate that point, Dorian reached behind him to give Cullen a firm squeeze.

 

They continued being quiet, but as they washed the touches lingered, fingers trailing up inner thighs, or Cullen running his tongue along a vein in Dorian’s neck, Dorian rolling his hips back into Cullen with just enough pressure to make the other man react. Soon they were both flushed from more than just the hot water, and without warning Dorian turned, sending water splashing over the edge of the tub as he caught Cullen in a fierce kiss.

 

It was hard to feel guilty about possibly spreading his cold to Cullen when the other man moaned so perfectly, and Dorian smiled against his mouth as he ground their hips together without a care for the water being lost. Cullen was the one who broke away first, face red and eyes blown in the candlelight, a sight Dorian would remember during all those cold nights alone in the wilderness.

 

“We should... dry off.” He said, and Dorian breathed a small sigh of relief that he didn’t want to stop completely. He had to agree that there was no point rutting in a tiny tub when there was a bed fit for a noble right there. The rutting could wait for another time.

 

They climbed out, drying each other off between kisses and more fervent touching. Dorian only had to pull away a couple of times to cough into his knuckles, though he didn’t miss the concern flicker across Cullen’s face. “Oh stop, it’s just a common cold remember?” Dorian might still feel a little off, but he wasn’t waiting. He needed this.

 

Dried off they fell onto the bed, Cullen straddling Dorian’s thighs as he kissed along his chest and up his neck. He tried not flinch as Dorian coughed again. “Are you sure you want to? This kind of... exertion...”

 

“This kind of exertion is not going to kill me.” Dorian rolled his eyes. While he loved how attentive Cullen could be, sometimes he really needed the other man to worry less. “Although... if you’re worried about me _exerting_ myself... Perhaps I should just sit back and enjoy the view?” He smirked, a hungry look in his eyes as Cullen realised what he meant and nodded enthusiastically.

 

For a moment Dorian was sure he’d died and this was some glorious afterlife, or he was stuck in the Fade with a Desire demon who was reading him like a book, because there was no way he could be so lucky. As his oiled fingers probed, Cullen leaned into him with a soft moan, and Dorian had to bite his lip to stop himself saying anything particularly filthy in that moment.

 

He went slowly, fingers exploring, stretching, as his free hand rubbed up and down Cullen’s thigh, only occasionally pausing so he could cough. He was fairly sure he doing a disservice to the Inquisition right now by almost certainly passing his cold onto the Commander, but it was done, and neither of them were going to stop.

 

“I’m ready.” Cullen murmured into Dorian’s collarbone, nipping gently at the sensitive skin there. Dorian let his hands fall away, taking only a moment to spread some oil on his already aching cock.

 

Cullen sat up, and Dorian drank in the view of him, practically glowing in the firelight, every curve making shadows. And here he was, straddled above him, a look of concentration on his perfect face as he sank down onto his cock. If this really was just a fever dream, then Dorian would make it a point to get sick more often, as he threw his back into the pillows and moaned.

 

His hands moved to Cullen’s hips to guide him gently, even as he lay back to watch as Cullen gave an experimental roll of his hips without any prompting. One his hands splayed against Dorian’s stomach, and Dorian could tell Cullen’s cheeks were scarlet even in the low light. But if Cullen was nervous or unsure about what to do in this position, he didn’t show it, and Dorian gasped as he started to move, setting a slow but steady pace.

 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?” Dorian breathed, feeling light-headed from more than just the illness.

 

Cullen didn’t reply, just moaned as he moved faster, taking Dorian deeper. Dorian could only stare up at him, his blond hair still wet and starting to curl in the way he hated but Dorian loved, the way he bit his lip to try and stop himself from moaning too loudly, the way his muscles moved under  his skin as he rode him.

 

Dorian couldn’t last, and he reached for Cullen’s cock to make sure he wasn’t the only one, savouring the surprised gasp that he drew from the other man. Cullen lasted only a few long strokes before he came, a sharp intake of breath the only sound, but Dorian could feel it run through him as he clenched around his cock. Dorian thrust up only a couple more times before he was gone too, toppling over the edge with far more noise than his partner. He liked to moan loud enough for the whole of Skyhold to hear.

 

For a moment they stayed where they were, panting and shiny with sweat. Only when Dorian started to cough again did Cullen move, rolling off him and retrieving a cloth to clean themselves up with.

 

“So much for that bath.” Dorian said forlornly, though Cullen saw straight through him.

 

“We can have another tomorrow. We’ll probably need one.” Cullen grinned, dropping the cloth onto the floor as he climbed into bed beside Dorian, curling into him happily. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like the most desirable man in Thedas just rode my cock to be honest.” Dorian said, laughing as saw Cullen’s horrified expression. “And fine, it’s amazing what sleep and a bath can do for a man. As well as other things.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Cullen’s lips. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do all this for me and my silly cold.”

 

“I’d do a lot more for you if I could.” Cullen replied, his honesty surprising them both. Dorian swallowed, his throat dry from more than just his cough. Cullen smiled at him, the affection in his eyes enough make Dorian hold onto him and never let go. He always felt so raw after sex, vulnerable, and to see it reflected in the other man’s eyes was more comforting than he could ever know.

 

“You know... you’re probably going to come down with this yourself now.” Dorian broke the sleepy silence, a smile playing on his lips as tangled their legs together under the blankets. “Should I ask our dear Ambassador if she could just reserve this room for us? Just in case?”

 

Cullen laughed softly, shifting closer and closing his eyes. “If anyone can convince her, I’m sure you can. Now hush, you need to rest. I want you to feel better.”

 

“I already feel better.” Dorian murmured as he settled in next to Cullen. “More than you could know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
